The Secrets of Katnappe
by Kimiko-on-fire
Summary: Ashley thinks back on her life before and reveals the Secrets of Katnappe.


Summery: The first of a mini connected to Yen's Revenge about the evil doers are no longer around

_**The Secrets of Katnappe**_

**(A/n italics means flashback)**

_The intruder alert rang and the petite blond walked in the room._

_"Excuse me." She gave a light chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was down here."_

_"What do you want?" Jack Spicer jumped down from the ceiling where he was hanging on a bar with his monkey tail._

_"Ugh, trying to get away from the party." She walked toward him. "Boring."_

_"Standard for my folk's parties." Jack said as Ashley passed his experiment table. As she did she looked into a test bottle and her reflection shown as a cat._

_"Snob-fest-a-go-go" Jack said._

_"So are you Jack?" Ashley asked. "The kid they're all talking about up there?"_

_"They're talking about me?" Jack asked. "What are they saying? Are they calling me a genius?"_

_"More like weirdo" Ashley shrugged._

_"Weirdo?! What's so weird about me?" He slammed the table and everything went flying. He looked at his hands and said. _

_"Ooh, my monkey strength." Ashley grabbed his ray gun._

_"Hey, stop touching." Jack grabbed it from her; Ashley placed her hands behind her back and walked away._

_"You know, this screams evil lair of a super villian intent on taking over the world."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah," She turned toward him. "I like."_

Ashley licked her black paw and rubbed it against her face a couple times. She was sitting on her bathroom sink getting ready for bed. She stood up on her hind legs and looked in the mirror to see if she had gotten the dirt off her cheek. Her furry little face reflected back at her and she saw that she had. She moved onto her tail and started grooming it by biting the tangles out.

_Ashley snuck into Jack's labatory and grabbed all of the ingredients that she needed, she put them all into a vile and carefully mixed them up. She made sure that Jack hadn't come back and then she drank about half of the concoction. She unzipped her bag and her three white kittens came prancing out. Ashley let them stretch for a bit before she split the rest of the mixture between them._

Ashley jumped off the sink and then with her wet nose she turned off the TV that she had left on in the living room before prancing up the stairs. She pushed her bedroom door open and jumped on her bed. She slithered under her covers and curled up in a tight ball. Then licking her paw once more she fell into a deep sleep.

_Ashley got home right before the sun set and let her kittens out of her bag. She went up to her room where the mother of her kittens was lying on her bed. Ashley bumped noses with the cat giving her a kitty kiss and then she lay down on the bed beside her. She looked up at the ceiling sighing and just as she did she felt herself grew smaller. Surprised she quickly sat up and saw that there was black fur all over her body. She ran to her full length mirror and when she saw her reflection she gasped, for she had become a kitten._

Ashley woke up, pushed the covers off of herself, and then stretched like a cat. She took a shower and went over to her mirror to get ready for school, starting with her hair. She folded over her cat ears and pulled her short hair over them and put it in a ponytail, and then she put a headband over the still visible part. She couldn't do anything with her fangs so she had to wear eye make up to help draw attention away from her mouth, although it didn't do much. She saw her tail poking up in the reflection of the mirror and sighed, she always found that to be the worst part of being Katnappe.

When Ashley put on her pants she had to wrap her tail around her leg and even then it was such a hassle to pull them over her tail. She also couldn't wear skirts anymore and she hated that the most. She put on closed toe shoes to hide the claws on her toes and as for the ones on her fingers she had to wear nail polish so that they looked at least close to nails.

_Ashley woke up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. As soon as she saw her self she screamed, she had black cat ears, cat fangs a long black tail, and claws on all of her fingers and toes. Ashley's mother knocked on the door._

_"Hey Ash, are you okay?" She called from outside._

_"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Ashley tossed on a hat to hide her ears and stuck her head out the door._

_"You remember how we talked about me getting an apartment, you know, since you and dad are spitting up?" Ashley's mom nodded in response._

_"Well, I'm gonna start looking."_

Ashley went to her closet and pulled out her Katnappe costume. She had enjoyed being Katnappe and she defiantly enjoyed being a kitten at night, but it was time for her to move on. Ashley wanted to finish high school and then move on to college; she wanted more out of her life, and that did not include using shen-gong-wu to shoplift. She threw the costume in an empty trash can and dropped a lit match with it. The flames quickly disintegrated and Ashley smiled to herself. Then she bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. She gave her super kittens and their mother each a kiss then opened a couple of cat food cans for them. She said goodbye to her kitties and then left for school feeling like a new person.

_Katnappe heard Wuya yelling at Jack as she walked into the room._

_"There must be other competent humans in this realm I could work with."_

_"I'm your girl." Katnappe said, and they both turned to look at her._

_"Crush her!" Jack yelled sending four jack bots to fight her. Katnappe yowled and did a flip to dodge their attacks and then she threw a Japanese star at two of them and slashed the other two with her claws._

_"Call me Katnappe, meow." She purred. Wuya panted and Jack screamed._

_"Evil Diva!" Wuya floated to Jack's map where on of the stars were._

_"She is evil." Wuya floated to Katnappe who was now licking her paw. "My dear girl, have you ever heard of the shen-gong-wu?"_


End file.
